Vampires
by Tex Shadows
Summary: Let me make one thing extremely clear: I am not human...
1. Chapter One

Vampires

Chapter One

Before I get too far into this story, let me make one thing extremely clear: I am not human.

There, now that we got that out of the way, on to the story! I'm probably scaring you with all this; what can I say, I'm very enthusiastic. My name is Maia and I am a vampire hunter, meaning, I kill vampires. I was born sometime during the Revolutionary War, I can't remember what year, it was so long ago, or the exact date for that matter. I think I was born in August. We can stop aging whenever we want and we can start aging again. I'm about twenty, I think. We reach our prime at about twenty so, I decided to stop there.

Now on to appearances: I look human. I have normal blond hair; normal grey-blue eyes with a weird little yellowish ring kind of around my pupils. I've been told that they could be like zombie eyes. I'm about five foot nine inches tall. I weigh about 140 pounds, maybe a little more.

And my abilities include: A vampire can only do the same amount of damage that they can do to each other to me. Sadly, I can be injured just like a human, but I'm a little more resilient to damage. I heal pretty quickly too. I'm faster and stronger than a human and have better senses, but not by much; this is much amplified when I'm around vampires. Vampires were designed to kill humans, and I was designed to kill vampires. My nails and teeth are deadly too. They are more like claws and fangs.

My vampire-killing weapons: A werewolf/vampire-tooth sword (there is a technique, which I don't feel like disclosing), a similar knife, always need fire, a big werewolf fang that was given to me by my mother, and my teeth and nails, if I'm unarmed or desperate.

Now that we got that out of the way, let's actually get on with the story. My parents named me Maia, which means warrior. Seems fitting, doesn't it? To this day, my family and all others like me are hunting me down because I fell in love with a vampire. Emmett and I are constantly on the run, never staying in the same place for long. The vampire hunters are very skilled in the art of hunting vampires down, which is made worse by me being with him; it's like they have a homing beacon on me. I've tried to get Emmett to go on without me, that I will be fine, but he refuses to leave me. I guess I should be thankful, right? I love him, but I put him in extreme amounts of danger, and that bothers me, but at the same time, I'm glad that he's willing to go through all this danger to stay by my side. And that about sums it up for the present; now let's continue on to the past.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, here is the first chapter! It's also kind of a tester, so let me know what you think! If I get good feedback, I shall continue this. So, please review!_


	2. August 03, 1779

August 03, 1779

Mama gave me a werewolf tooth today. She said it was an early birthday present for me. I wonder if she even knows my birthday? I don't even know my birthday, only that it is this month. It seems that none of my family knows their birthdays.

Mama wants me to start training with the fang tomorrow, "To be ready for anything," she said. After my cousin Kella was killed in a vampire fight last year—she was only nine—Mama has been training me even harder.

Father killed a vampire during a hunt today. He took Will with him, so as to prepare him when he comes of hunting age. Will is supposed to be very close to eighteen, the best time to start hunting. I am not even close, but I know that I could kill one, if given the chance.

We worked on reading and writing today, Mama and I, can you tell? I have gotten much better at this writing stuff. I should probably get to bed now, I have to get up early tomorrow for training.


	3. September 04, 1779 Present Day

_A/N: So, here is another chapter. I would really appreciate some more reviews; they let me know how I'm doing._

* * *

><p><em>September 04, 1779<em>

_It's Mama's birthday. I think. She does not know her birthday either. Why bother keeping track of things like that when you can control your aging anyway? It has only been about a month since I last wrote, but I feel as if I have grown a great deal._

_January 16, 1780_

_I killed my first vampire today. It was a young and inexperienced one, but I killed it. Mama helped a little. It was attacking some people in town and Father and Will were off hunting another vampire that had been terrorizing the folks that lived out in the forest, so it was just Mama and I. I killed it with the werewolf tooth that had been given to me for my birthday. It was weak and looked sick and proved to be an easy kill. I'm glad too, because if was anything like the stories Will tells, an experienced one would have been too difficult for just me and Mama._

_Well, maybe not Mama. She is the best vampire hunter that I have ever seen; I hope to be just like her one day. I don't know why she stays home while Father goes out hunting; maybe she is better at teaching?_

Present Day

"Maia? We have to go now." Emmett says from behind me. I close my journal and stand up, shaking the forest debris off of my clothes. "What's that?" he asks. I think about telling him, but decide that now is not the time. I tuck my journal into my pack.

"Later, maybe," I say. I link my arm through his much bigger one and we start walking. We travel very light, only carrying a small pack for each of us. We don't need much, though. I look at Emmett's eyes, checking for signs of hunger. They are a darker purple and I figure that he will need more blood soon. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he says. Although what he says is true, I can see that he is struggling.

"Here," I say, offering him my wrist.

He looks from me to my wrist. "Are you sure?" he asks.

"Of course, I'm always sure." He leans down and bites. I wince a little as he drinks. Once he's done, he licks the wound, stopping the bleeding. He looks at me guiltily, but I just smile up at him. It's better for him to drink my blood than to hunt down animals in the forest; it makes him stronger and is less time-consuming. "Now you get to carry me!" I say.

"Of course, milady." Emmett says, scooping me up into his arms and chuckling. I grab his face in my hands and kiss him; I bathe in his addictive scent and relish every moment of it. Being a hunter, I can without becoming dangerously addicted to him.

After a few hours of walking, I tell Emmett that he can put me down. He complies and sets me on the ground. I look inside my pack for food and find none.

"I need food," I tell Emmett. "How far are we from the nearest town?"

"About two hours, depending." Emmett answers.

"Well, we should get going then. I'm starving."

"All right, then. Climb upon my back, milady." Emmett says.

"It's okay," I say. "I can run now."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asks again. I answer by slinging my pack over my shoulder and barreling into him. I manage to knock him over with the collision.

"Of course I'm sure." I say, smiling.

"All right, all right. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, how was it? Let me know in a review! Seriously though, reviews are awesome._


	4. Humans

_A/N: Sorry it's taken so long... I hope you like it, though!_

* * *

><p><em>August 16, 1796<em>

_I left home today, for good. I'm sure I'll visit again someday. It's just time for me to go out on my own, hunt my own vamps. Mother trained me well, and I've learned all that I can from her. Now I need real-world experience. I travel pretty light with just the basics. I now have a sword strapped to my back and a knife strapped to my thigh for killing vamps._

Present Day

We hit the nearest town about an hour and a half later. My stomach feels like it has begun to eat itself and I groan. Emmett gives me a look.

"What?" I say. "I'm hungry. You know me. I like food. Blood nourishes you, food nourishes me." I see him roll his eyes. "Don't make fun, you know it's true."

"All right, all right," Emmett says, chuckling. "Where to?" I look around and spot a restaurant. I point. "There?"

"Yup," I say.

"It looks a little… spendy." Emmett replies. "You sure?"

"I'm sure. Besides, with everything going on, we haven't had a proper date in ages!"

"'With everything going on', you mean being hunted down by your family and everyone like you. And you're worried about a date?" Emmett looks at me seriously.

I think about being super sarcastic in my answer, but think better of it. "I am," I answer seriously. "Who knows how much time we have together…". My thoughts turn darker, and he sees it on my face. He pulls me close, comforting me with his bulk. I can't help it, and I start to cry.

"Shh," Emmett says, trying to console me. "I'll protect you." I start to cry even harder.

"It's not me I'm worried about!" I bawl. I bury my head into his chest. With my enhanced senses I hear people whispering about me and can only imagine that they are staring at us. Let them. I don't care. I start gibbering. Emmett lifts my head up.

"Look at me," he says quietly. I look up to meet his eyes. "We're going to be fine."

"But how can you know that?" I ask miserably.

"Because," he says, "I just do." And with that, he gives me a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now, don't we have a date to get to?"

I giggle a little and wipe tears from my eyes. "Yeah, I guess we do."

_October 15, 1796_

_As the days grow colder and darker, more vampires make their appearances. They feed upon the weak or helpless. Prey upon those who are single with their deceivingly attractive looks. They are truly designed to kill humans. Many don't even have to hunt; their food thrusts themselves at them. Everything about the vampire lures in the human._

_I killed a couple vamps that were preying upon a small, isolated town today. They seem to becoming bolder than they were before, even turning some of the humans._

_Now I need to track down the newborns. They are much stronger, though. I'll probably need to find some help for this job._

_November 15, 1796_

_The Volturi killed the newborns. They probably didn't want to risk exposure. Makes sense. I think I will return home for the time being._

_December 19, 1796_

_I finally returned home to find my village destroyed. It looked as if a battle took place. I searched the area where my house would be and found it completely empty. My family must have escaped. In fact, there is no trace of anyone. The village is abandoned. In so short a time?_

_I found evidence of a vampire attack. It must have been a big one, coordinated too, to cause all of this devastation. I continue searching for my family._

Present Day

As we enter the restaurant, I can't help but notice how underdressed we are. We must have looked completely filthy compared to these people. I look at Emmett. He notices too and smiles at me.

"You still sure?" Emmett asks.

"I'm sure," I say. We get a table and a waiter comes to take our order. I look through the menu and spot a twenty-ounce steak and jump on it. I order some mashed sweet potatoes to go with it.

The waiter looks a little surprised at the amount of food I order. "Are you sure that you haven't ordered too much food?"

"She'll be fine," Emmett says. The waiter looks as though he's going to object, but decides against it.

"And for you, sir?" the waiter asks.

"Nothing for me, thanks." With that, the waiter walks away. "Did you see the look on his face?" he laughs.

"I know, just imagine the look he'll have when I order even more!" I giggle a little. I need a lot of food to keep going, but thankfully, the energy lasts me a while before I need more again, kind of like a snake.

The waiter returned with my steak, and in no time, I had finished it off. The sweet potatoes too. The waiter returned and looked a little stunned at my foodless plate. I smiled.

"Could we get some dessert?" I ask.

"What would you like?"

I think about it. "Do you have milkshakes?"

"We do. Would you like one of those?"

"Yes, please," I reply sweetly.

The waiter returns a few minutes later with my milkshake. The waiter leaves and I slurp it down greedily. It's delicious, but I don't want to leave on a milkshake. I decide to order another steak.

"Excuse me?" I ask our waiter.

"Are you ready?" the waiter asks.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could get another one of those steaks. The last one I had was quite delicious and I would like to have another." The waiter looks dumbfounded.

"Are you sure? After all, I wouldn't want you to be surprised by the bill, especially if you cannot pay for it." he says with a hint of disgust.

"Thank you for your concern, but I can handle it." I reply, getting a little irritated.

"I'll return with your steak," he says.

"Humans," I say.

"Humans," Emmett agrees.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So... how was it? Review?_


End file.
